Bienvenida al Capitolio
by Maesi Robyn
Summary: Finnick es tan seguro de sí mismo, tan suave y delicado que asusta. Le asusta no sentir rechazo ante él. No puede pararlo y no quiere hacerlo. Regalo para L-Kenobi.


**Esta historia me ha hecho sonrojarme mientras la escribía, todo por tu culpa, Lizeth. No te diré que te quiero esta vez porque te odio haberme hecho escribir esto.**

* * *

 **Bienvenida al Capitolio**

* * *

El presidente Snow tenía un gran problema: venderla como nueva o de segunda mano. Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ese dilema, al cual ya había encontrado solución hace bastante.

Katniss se encontraba recostada sobre la lujosa cama mientras se mordía las uñas. Estaba a nada de llegar hasta las cutículas y no podía parar.

 _Podría ser peor, mucho mucho peor._ Se repetía, tratando de convencerse de que su situación podría haber terminado en algo más trágico que su supuesta historia con Peeta. Podría ser un completo extraño o incluso el presidente quien estuviera a punto de entrar por esa puerta. Pero no lo era. Y aun así no podía calmarse.

Finnick Odair entró a la recamara con porte de seguridad y una gran sonrisa. El gesto no la reconfortó en absoluto, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Eres Katniss, cierto? — le preguntó mientras tomaba un vaso para servirse vino.

—Sí.

Él se sentó a un lado suyo, tomó su bebida sin dejar de sonreír y le levantó una ceja. Katniss no podría desear más acabar con eso.

—¿Así eres de callada o solo con la que te tienes que acostar?

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas inmediatamente ante el comentario. Sabía a lo que venía, obviamente. El presidente Snow fue muy bueno recordándole que el hecho de haber salido ambos vivos de la arena tenía un costo. Un costo doble.

Una forma de agradecimiento a su grandiosa generosidad era complacer a quienes les habían ayudado a lograr tal hazaña. Las personas del Capitolio no se conformaban con simples cartas y saludos en la calle.

Ellos querían más. Mucho más.

Así que ahí estaba ella, esperando el momento en que Finnick Odair, el famoso Playboy de todos los tiempos, decidiera acostarse con ella o algo. Lo que fuera.

No sabe si considerarlo suerte hasta cierto punto. A ella y Peeta pudieron haberlos comprado juntos para armar un espectáculo, cosa que sería mucho peor de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero a fin de cuentas hubieran estado juntos.

Resulta que un amigo cercano de uno de los políticos más importantes de la nación había organizado un evento para decidir quién sería el primero en recibir sus servicios. El ganador terminó siendo el mismo organizador. A Katniss no le parecía que el concurso habría sido del todo justo o imparcial, duda que no fue la única en pensar eso. Al parecer nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria.

—Oh, soy tan descortés. No te he ofrecido una bebida.

Katniss no bebía nada de alcohol, aunque la situación lo ameritaba. Se tomó el vaso de un sorbo.

—¿Ya vamos a iniciar? — dijo, deseando salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—¿Alguien está ansiosa? — enarcó las cejas. Posó su mano en su pierna y la comenzó a acariciar. Katniss saltó ante el contacto.

—Escucha, me gustaría decir que no haremos nada que no quieras pero este no es el caso. A mí tampoco me agrada, no creas que lo disfruto. Si no lo hacemos, tendremos problemas. Y no solo tú.

Katniss lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

Entonces la besó.

Puede contar con los dedos de la mano el número de veces que ha besado a alguien. La sensación de sus labios contra los suyos le demuestra lo inexperta que es.

No es algo que haya sentido con anterioridad. Finnick es tan seguro de sí mismo, tan suave y delicado que asusta. Le asusta no sentir rechazo ante él. No puede pararlo y no quiere hacerlo.

Ha posado sus manos alrededor de su cintura, ella comienza su camino desde los codos hasta su cabello deteniéndose para enredar sus dedos en el.

Finnick pasa sus labios hasta su cuello, chupando y mordiendo y quitando cualquier rastro de duda que había en ella. Pensaba que solo los besos de Peeta podían producirle ese tipo de hambre. Estaba tan equivocada.

Siente sus manos en el cierre de su vestido e inmediatamente la realidad le pega de golpe. Intenta apartarlo pero él es mucho más grande que ella en comparación y apenas puede separarse unos milímetros, a lo mucho.

—Hey, tranquila — le dice, viéndola a los ojos—. Haremos todo a tu ritmo, ¿de acuerdo?

Katniss asiente y lo vuelve a besar. Sus manos regresan a su vestido pero esta vez no retrocede. Juguetea con los botones de su camisa, debatiéndose entre si es muy rápido para comenzar a quitarse las prendas. El calor en su interior le dice que no.

—No tengas miedo, que no muerdo — susurra—. O no muy fuerte.

La levanta para que su vestido toque el piso, de nuevo se siente expuesta. La sensación no dura mucho porque Finnick siguió bajando sus labios hasta sus pechos. _Tal vez no sea tan mala idea dejarse llevar un poco._ Es lo último que piensa antes de caer de espaldas a la cama.

* * *

Nunca pensó que se encontraría en esa posición. Recogía sus prendas del piso, inspeccionando que Finnick no pudiera verla desnuda por el espejo a pesar de que hace no más de cinco minutos estaba encima de ella.

—Lamento que nos hayamos conocido de esta manera — dijo Finnick, una vez que terminaron de vestirse.

—Igual yo.

—Siempre pensé que eras una chica amargada e insoportable — Katniss soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Pero también eres agradable.

—Por lo que veo se llevan muy bien.

Una voz externa comentó. Katniss y Finnick voltearon a la puerta, dónde se encontraba el presidente Snow.

—Presidente Snow, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?

Se encogió de hombros—. Solo para corroborar cómo la habían pasado mis dos vencedores estrella. Y por lo que veo, muy bien.

—¿Qué le puedo decir? La compañía fue estupenda.

—Tal parece. Puede que en un momento, señorita Everdeen, no solo pueda hacer visitas a sus administradores con el joven Mellark. Estoy seguro de que alguno le gusta más verle con el señor Odair.

—Para mí sería un honor volver a vernos — dijo Finnick.

—Estaría encantada.

Pero Katniss no recuerda mucho de esa conversación, solo lo importante. Que ahora también será vendida con otro vencedor y que si con Peeta ya era suficientemente malo, con Finnick sería peor.

—Bienvenida la Capitolio. Espero que haya disfrutado su estancia.

* * *

 **Te sigo odiando. Regalas Finnis, recibes Finnis.**


End file.
